


step one: wake up

by itachitachi



Series: 5-minute drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Waking Up, maybe they did it, maybe they didn't, sleepy kenma is a cat :|
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo's sitting in Kenma's desk chair, eating a granola bar in his boxers. He grins at Kenma, heedless of the raisins stuck in his teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	step one: wake up

**Author's Note:**

> title from sea oleena's [milk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWsiNY8B_wM). possibly good accompaniment...

The day comes in bright through Kenma's window. It's shining on the back of his neck, he realizes, as wakefulness slowly seeps into him. It's warm everywhere it touches.

Slowly, he pushes the covers down, until the heat of the sun tickles at the bare skin of his shoulderblades.

When he blinks his eyes open, he finds his PSP on the bed next to him, screen black. He can't remember if he'd shut it off and left it there or just fallen asleep while playing. He'd been grinding before bed, to relax.

"I shut it off for you," comes Kuroo's voice.

He's sitting in Kenma's desk chair, eating a granola bar in his boxers. He grins at Kenma, heedless of the raisins stuck in his teeth.

Kenma pushes the covers down further, feeling strangely unselfconscious.

"Thanks," he says, raspy from the morning, and sits up.


End file.
